WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 24 - Silvis Cordium
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. Amelia plans to use an ancient place's magic to return to Sam's timeline. But the place itself has plans for the team as well.


The brothers were in their Darkness training, observed by Ventus and Storm from above. While Martin was working on the physical part, Chris was doing the mental part with meditation.

David and Clarissa were observing the forest, and Sam was taking a nap. Suddenly, there was a splash. The team looked to see Luna falling in the puddle Martin made. "Luna?"

"Sorry about that," Martin said. The shadows quickly hid, so the owl didn't see them. Chris broke out of his meditation, opening one eye.

"Guardians…We have trouble," Luna wiped the water off of her feathers. "Amelia's in Olympacropolis." Ventus gasped, falling down from where he was.

"Leaping Lotuses! That's the most magical village in the mythical world and it's the closest to Olympus!" David pointed out. "And it's my home and Ven's home as well!"

"What would Amelia want there? And how did she even find it?! It's so secretive! No human except certain apprentices know its location!" Ventus started freaking out.

"That must explain why it isn't in any of my books." Chris commented. "Ven, do you remember the path to this… Olympacropolis?"

"So good I can get there blindfolded."

" **Then, give us the exact coordinates, and let's get there immediately!"** M.A.T.I. asked.

"Um, about that..." David mumbled nervously. "No technology is allowed in the village. I think M.A.T.I. will be an exception luckily."

" **No problem, you guys just go down there and the Tortuga will be camouflaged, okay?"**

"I guess. As long as it's not in the forest to the east. That is holy ground," Ventus averted, and M.A.T.I. nodded in approval.

"So, I'll… hang with her while you guys go there, okay?" Sam decided.

"Hmm… isn't there another reason for you to want to stay?" Aviva teased. He bared his sharp canines.

"And what do YOU have to do with this, huh?" Sam blushed hard. The team chuckled, as they got into the Tortuga to go.

* * *

"Oh, Klaus, can you just feel it in the air?" Amelia sighed happily in a forest. "There is magic in everything in this forest."

"Yes, and so much power," Klaus agreed with a power lust grin. "I once even heard that this forest was once a land for the buried warriors of a great war. The source of most of this magic in near the center of the forest."

"That is the perfect spot to start the plan of a lifetime. Those Wild Kratts tried to stop me, but no man, woman or thing can stand in the way of Amelia Cutter-Donata. And they cannot interfere with destiny, as what I had done had already been written."

"Yes, you've told me about your timeline in the future. Your kingdom, where you ruled with an iron fist." Klaus caressed her shoulders."You are one poetic goddess, _meine liebe_."

"I have always been from here, from this weak and protected world, but it was in that apocalyptic place I became the woman I am. I cannot stand another day in this world. And if you come with me, _meine liebe_ , I'll make you my king and you'll have all the power you could ever wish for."

"My dear, I would follow you to the depths of the Underworld." Klaus smiled to her. "Now, why not start the war?"

" _Ja_."

* * *

The Tortuga landed a hundred meters away from their destination.

"Hey, you two, I have a quick question," Chris said as they headed down a path that was hidden from view of normal mortals. "Why can't we enter the east forest?"

"That forest holds a special name, one with great meaning," Ventus replied. " _Silvis Cordium_."

"It means 'Forest of Hearts' in Latin," David explained.

"And you said earlier that it was a holy place. Why?" Martin asked.

"... Some of our oldest sisters say it used to be a burial ground for the soldiers lost in the Magic War. Some even said… it was in these woods that two of the Nature Trio were buried as well." Ventus cringed at that.

"That is where... Aqua and Terra were laid to rest in peace?" Suddenly, Chris and Martin held their heads. "I don't feel so good here."

"Me too."

"Me three," Jimmy stated.

"Same here," David added.

"I'm confused," Bites admitted.

"Incarnation contact," an older voice said. The group looked and a gorgeous nymph in a yellow and white dress came up. "Hello, David and Elsa. Long time no see."

"Stella!" Elsa went and hugged her sister.

"Whoa, you've really grown," Ventus commented. "Team, this is Stella, a Light Nymph."

"She's also one of the longest living nymphs, as long as the reign of Gaia herself," Elsa added. Then, Chris held his head again.

"Oh, we better get you out of here. You're close to Olympacropolis, by the way. But until we get an enchantment up, you can't enter Silvis Cordium." The team agreed, and they all walked to Olympacropolis.

"Wow… what a pretty place." It was indeed a magnificent place, filled with temples and small houses made of white marble.

"Far away from modernity, protecting its inhabitants since the olden days. And everyone gets along." A bluebird came up and say on Martin's head. "And the animals aren't afraid of people."

"You can say that again." A squirrel hopped onto Aviva's shoulder. As they walked through the village, the apprentices, nymphs and other mythical creatures greeted Stella warmly and showed respect to the team.

"Everyone is so nice," Chris said.

"This village only accepts those of good intentions," Ventus explained. "Also, they must have connection to magic or invited by a god. That's how me and my brothers first got in here, because mother took us in."

"A place of peace and quiet… I wished I have known about this place sooner," Chris commented.

"Well, we never mentioned it much around the mystical world. Actually, few people know we're still here," Stella informed. "Ever since… you know."

"The Magic War?" Koki guessed.

"Yes. After that, it was better for this place to stay secret, all for the creatures, apprentices, nymphs, and gods' sakes. And what protects this place... Silvis Cordium. It is almost like the center of all magic. Without it... I don't want to think of that outcome."

"Silvis Cordium does sound holy," Martin commented. "And is it true that... Aqua and Terra are buried somewhere in that forest?" Stella came to a stop. She muttered something and the team became covered in a faint light for a few seconds.

"With this enchantment, you should be safe from dizziness when we enter the forest. But be warned... the forest can tend to have a mind of its own every once in a while. I can't guarantee every possibility." The group let it sink in. "Now let's go."

* * *

Quietly, the team followed the Light Nymph through a mystically lit forest. The trees seem to give off their own light, making it even more beautiful. Elsa and Mina breathed the air in contently.

"I feel so refreshed," Mina commented.

"That's to be expected when a nymph comes to Silvis Cordium, sis. All of its magic can be felt by us."

The team soon stood before a tall tree, but not as tall as Gaia's Tree. There were little, white blossoms on its branches that released small light like spores. A weathered stone Guardians' Shield was at its base along with five gravestones.

" _Lignum Elementorum_ ," Stella introduced. "The Tree of the Elements."

" _Incrible_ ," Aviva awed.

"And check out this shield," Elsa observed. She lightly touched it, reversing its time. The stone was restored into its glory. "There."

"It's the seven elements," Ventus recognized.

"Uh, Ven, I think you mean eight," Martin corrected, pointing to an unfamiliar symbol. It looked like an eight pointed shuriken, and it was all black. It was almost like a void.

"What? I've never seen that one before. And it's next to Light." He pointed to the symbol of a six petaled flower.

"I thought I would never see this symbol again," the elderly Light Nymph muttered in realization. "This... is the element of Darkness."

"Element of Darkness?!" everyone gasped.

"Yes. Darkness used to be an element of nature, as well. But after Eris's departure and Hermia's coronation, Hermia forbid its use. It is known today as the Forbidden Element."

"Because she believed it only brings destruction," Ventus muttered. "And I fell for this..."

"But at least you know now that Ice and Thorn weren't really destructive," Chris pointed out. "They were actually just shy and afraid."

"And Storm actually turns out to be the same."

"Yes, but… Hermia won't believe that," Stella feared. "For some reason, something about Darkness gave her a fear so huge… that she refused to believe in other things that was not related to Light."

"Hey, Stella, what's these gravestones for?" Jimmy asked.

"The Guardians' burial and a noble warrior that fought at our side," Stella said with tear filled eyes. "They were buried together as the family they were, even though Rose's body joined our sisters. But Flora's body was never seen… only the single flower she kept in her hair."

Ventus knelt in front of the two with water and earth on them. Tears came down.

"So this is where you've been…" he muttered. "This is where their bodies… Where..." Chris made a signal for the team to give them a moment. The three brothers remained there, in comfort position.

"I… can feel it…" Martin touched the stone with the mark of water. "Aqua's body… right here…" Then, the stone glowed, surprising him. His eyes started to faintly glow too.

"Martin? A-are you okay?" Chris feared. Then, he returned his stare. His eyes glowed an even more intense blue.

"What?" Martin stared down at his hands.

"A-Aqua?" Ventus asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah... I guess… But how?" Suddenly, Chris held his head in pain.

"Wh-what's happening to the forest?" Aviva asked. The trees seemed to be wilting and it was suddenly getting dark. Then, Chris' eyes glowed green. The stone with the mark of earth glowed.

"Chris? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Chris looked in confusion. His eyes were glowing an intense green, but not a toxic green. "Th-this is... this can't be..."

"Terra?"

"This is so confusing," Aqua said. "I had no intention to take control, and yet I'm here."

 **"I feel like the forest is making its own decisions,"** Ice spoke telepathically.

"The forest? So this... is what Stella meant?"

" **I guess so. Martin's alright, but it seems he can't take back control at the time."**

"You mean the forest just forced them to switch places?" Mina wondered. Suddenly, the team received a call. David was the first to answer his Creaturepod.

"Sam? What happened?"

"Predator Attack in the Amazon!" Sam alerted. "M.A.T.I. and I have things under control for now, but we would appreciate some help!"

"We… kinda have a problem to solve here, but there are some that can help. Elsa, Clarissa, can you go help them?"

"We're going there immediately!" Elsa climbed on Clarissa and they left in a portal.

"I'm starting to believe Amelia used the Predator War she was planning as a distraction, so she could return to Sam's world and we would not notice a thing," Ventus theorized, surprising David.

"So all this time she WAS planning to get back..." Sam thought. "Oh, no! If she returns to my home timeline, she would cause even more trouble. Especially with someone like Klaus by her side."

"Gee... And I was the one that first wanted her to return to there..." David regretted. "Guess I should have thought this through."

"Are you brain dead, David?!" Sam scolded. "We had been trying to capture her for four years. You should know that, you were with us!"

"Guys, let's discuss this later. The fact now is that we CAN'T allow her to return to the future."

David then felt his head hurt again.

"David? What's wrong?!" Sam noticed the pain in his friend. Then, a noise called him back. "Gotta go! I'll check on you later. And don't let Amelia go back!"

"Are you okay?" Ven asked, steadying David. Or who he thought was David. The Time Guardian's chocolate brown eyes had become a bit darker.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked looking down at himself.

"Beowulf?"

"Look!" Mina saw a familiar coat in the nearest bushes. "This sure belongs to Amelia."

"Well, this might be a clue," Ventus thought. "I'll go check it out. You take care of them." Bringing out his wind wings, Ventus took off.

* * *

Back with Sam and the rest of the team, they followed the legion of Predators to the Wild Kratts Teens' clubhouse in the Amazon. Inside the clubhouse, the girls feared for their lives. Isa and Yara were clinging to each other and Tami was trying to stay calm by staying close to the two older girls.

"Is it just me or there were way less Predators than we believed there would be?" Elsa wondered.

"They may be a few, but they cause a lot of trouble."

" **Well, their shield is impressive, but it won't last for much longer!"** the A.I. pointed out.

"Oh, if only adamantium was real..." Yara mumbled.

"Ada-what?" Sam questioned.

"You really should read more comics." Then, they heard a sound of wood breaking and claws scraping the walls. This was enough for Tami to dare scream, but Yara covered her mouth. "Who knows? Maybe it can sense our fear."

"Well, it won't sense what'll come for it!" Sam growled, and walked to the slide.

 **"Sam, no!"** M.A.T.I. feared for him, then he looked to her. "I… I love you."

"I know." He smiled at her, and started to climb up the slide. The A.I. turned around, but froze at the sight of the others staring at her.

"What?" M.A.T.I. blushed, or at least the metal bars on her face darkened.

"Nothing." The three looked around with a smirk.

* * *

Ventus investigated the woods, and he became even more worried as the trees began to look more sick.

"Oh boy… If we don't find her fast, our home will be destroyed!" he fretted. "The heart of the magical world, gone!"

 **"Calm down,"** Storm reminded. " **If you yell louder, SHE'LL find us. And do you remember what happens when the bad guy finds you?"**

"Trapped, I know. All this time living with the Wild Kratts gave me some good tips. So… since you're here… mind helping me?" At first, there was no response. Then, Ven's shadow separated from him and bolted to a certain direction. Ventus quickly followed the zipping darkness until it disappeared in some bushes.

"Storm, come back here!" Ventus hissed quietly, searching for his shadow.

" **Oh, no! The forest's magic!"** he heard Storm's faint cry of dismay. Ven hurriedly headed to his shadow, who saw to his horror a ring of trees, completely withered with an anomaly machine in the center. Standing nearby were the two masterminds.

"Stop right there, you two!" The former Air Guardian stepped out of his hiding place, confronting the two. "You can't steal Silvis Cordium's magic!"

"And why not, birdbrain?" Klaus questioned. "What are you going to do? You're by yourself!"

"That's what you think! Being a Wild Kratt, I'm never alone!" Ventus shot to the air a silver beam of light.

"Look… I'm still a bit sad for you to leave me… but I do forgive you for this. It was for the best," Mina told Flora, who was embodied in Aviva's body.

"It was my greatest concern when I chose to sacrifice myself. I was worried that you were going to be alone."

"I was lonely for a while, but I have a new family. And you're still in it." Flora smiled, tears streaming as she hugged her little sister.

"Look!" Rose, in Koki's body, saw Ven's beam.

"Ven must've found them!" Terra announced. "Come on!" The shadows were the ones that led the group.

* * *

Back to the WKT treehouse, Sam gave all he could in the fight, even having his clothes ripped apart, but even a Neo-human couldn't hold much longer by itself.

"Hey, ugly!" M.A.T.I. called, flying from the treehouse' shield. "Try eating this!" The robotic A.I. gave the genetic beast a hard kick, sending it flying. Then, she flew to Sam, helping him to get up.

"I love you," he said.

"I know."

"Watch out!" Elsa called. Clarissa was being carried by the few Predators left.

"Wow, what did Amelia give you to eat?" the wolf girl commented.

Yara whistled to her friends. Immediately, Tami and Isa activated their "weapons": giant slingshots with heavy rocks. The creatures laid down, submissive.

"Primitive, but works every time," Yara commented, as the girls approached them.

"Time to turn the Time Trampoline on!" Elsa affirmed.

"Try saying that five times fast," Tami joked.

* * *

By the time the team got to where the beacon came from, they gasped.

"Ven?!" Aqua shouted in horror.

"Oh goodie, your brat brothers and the others are here too," Klaus mocked, holding up a beaten Ventus by his collar. "These strength-amplifier gloves came in handy, _meine liebe_."

"Hey! Let go of him!" Pyce, embodied in Jimmy, demanded. "This is not fair fighting!"

"What do you know about fair?" Amelia mocked. "We don't even have any Predators with us."

"Enough chit-chat!" Klaus protested. " _Meine liebe_ , open the portal using the energy we got, I'll lead with these dimwits!"

Amelia used the magic absorbed from the trees, and fused it with her device, opening a portal to an exact location.

"Oh no you don't!" Beowulf proclaimed, tackling her to the ground. "Guys, whatever happens, don' let her even get near that portal!"

As the others kept Klaus and Amelia away from the opened portal, the shadows spoke with the brothers, Klaus having dropped the weakened Kratt in white.

" **Ventus… there's only one way to stop her and close that portal,"** Storm whispered. " **If it's okay with you..."**

"Do… what's best." Immediately, his shadow enlarged and engulfed his entire body in darkness. Catching what Ven was allowing Storm to do, Aqua and Terra decided to do the same.

"Go all out, you two," Terra told Thorn and Ice. "We'll be alright."

"We trust you," Aqua pleaded. With a firm nod, the shadows circled them before they too were swallowed by shadows.

If the others weren't so focused on their battle with Klaus and Amelia, they would've noticed that change… and the ring of trees getting stronger, as if they were recovering their magic. Knocking Flora down, Amelia was the first one to see the three dark counterparts.

"What is this?" she wondered. That's when she saw Thorn's toxic green eyes, which she had seen before. She smirked at the realization. "Well well, look who has joined us. "The Vines of Destruction", "The Freezing Disaster" and "The Dark Cloud of Ruin", here to help me finish this once and for all!"

The three darknesses just stared intensely. Then, Storm chuckled.

 **"Cutter, you have a lot to learn."** Thorn and Ice smirked. Suddenly, Amelia was surrounded by vines and pillars of ice.

*BG Music: Fall Out Boy - Immortals*

 **"If you haven't noticed by now, we're nowhere near your side,"** Ice commented.

"Darkness fighting... for Light?"

 **"No! We fight for what's right!"** the three proclaimed. " **And now, you'll regret ever setting foot in here!"**

"Ha! You still know that even if you fight against us, you three will never be accepted by-" Klaus started to taunt.

"Not another word!" Mina harshly shushed him. "You'll not take Silvis Cordium away for your own benefit!"

"Just try and stop us, pixie!" Klaus immediately cut the vines and ice clear off with his sword, freeing his wife.

The Darkness Trio joined their forces with Mina's crown - which she had secretly taken with her - and with the light they created, started to close the portal.

"Flora, that won't be enough to close that portal!" Rose told her sister.

"Well, then we can't stand here doing nothing!" Flora placed her hand on Thorn's back, lending him her energy. The others shrugged, seeing there was no other way. Lending their power to the brothers' darkness and Mina, the four held steady.

"No! Stop that!" Amelia yelled in horror. "That much magic power is reversing...!"

 **"Magic belongs being free and in our world, not being used for your criminal deeds!"** Thorn shouted, increasing his power.

By the time the portal closed, Amelia was shocked, unable to move. The trees of Silvis Cordium began recovering their stolen energy. The seven collapsed to the ground, sitting up after a few seconds.

"Thanks, guys." The three shadows smiled before returning to their places.

"We will be back, you hear me?" Klaus commented, as he carried Amelia in his arms.

As the two villains made leave, no one noticed a young nymph, who had seen the whole battle. Immediately, she fled the scene.

* * *

The forest slowly returned to normal, regaining the magic it had.

"Okay… can someone explain to me what happened there?" Bites asked, still unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Silvis Cordium gave us the chance to fight together and aid the people of the village in this battle," Terra explained.

"Well, we're done for now. Guess Silvis Cordium is telling us to go back where we belong," Pyce pointed out.

"So you guys have to go back in their subconsciences?" Ven asked, a bit disappointed.

"We have to, Ven," Rose replied. "We can't take their lives. It's their generation."

"Yeah, I know. It just feels… wonderful talking to you again, sister."

He looked to a different direction. Mina was embracing Flora one last time. Mina felt her sister shiver before looking up.

"Mina... I heard everything," Aviva said, smiling softly. "I feel that a lot of weight has been taken off Flora's mind." Mina smiled.

"I really feel like we're... saying goodbye," the two heard Ventus say to his brothers.

"Don't, silly. We'll always be here," Terra assured. "You of all people should know that." Aqua nodded in agreement.

"No matter the time, we're always together. Is that not fact?" Ven chuckled at his blonde brother's logic.

"Yes. It is a fact so true." The three smiled before Terra and Aqua cringed a bit in pain. Ven quickly caught them before they could fall.

"I'll never get used to that," Ventus admitted, as the team chuckled. The Tortuga appeared, calling their attention. Above on the shell was the four absent members waving eagerly at them.

* * *

"Auntie, Auntie!" The young nymph ran into Athena's study. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes... It came from Silvis Cordium."

"Uh... They were able to drive Cutter away, but..." The nymph wasn't sure how to tell her the news, but ended up confessing. A fellow bird, however, heard the news, and flew away to somewhere.


End file.
